A Reunion of Sorts
by MarriedToMrCumberbatch
Summary: Billis, Stewpot and Nurse MacGregor visit Nellie and Emile back in the South Pacific after the war. Nellie is expecting and Stewpot is engaged. This should be entertaining
1. Prologue

"Miss Forbush- Oh sorry, Mrs de Becque. May I come in?" Billis asked. He had returned to the South Pacific with Stewpot and Nurse Macgregor to see Nellie, as they had all received letters revealing that she was going to have a baby.  
"Of Course, Luther. Hi Stewpot, Janet." Nellie said as she stood back to let them in. "Emile, Darling. It's Luther, Stewpot and Janet." They sat on the terrace and waited for Emile. He walked through the door with a child under each arms. Emile sat down next to Nellie and sat Ngana on his lap. Jerome sat next to Nellie.  
"Congratulations, you two." Janet said.  
"Thank You" Emile said. "Have you found yourself a husband?" he asked. Nellie was always talking about Janet and her struggles to find a husband.  
"Yes, actually I have"  
"Oh do tell!" Nellie said quickly.  
"Emile, why don't you, Stewpot and I take the children off the ladies hands for a while?"  
"Yeah, come on you two" Stewpot said to the children. They had always liked him. Stewpot still lived in the South Pacific. He moved back there after the war ended because he had more friends there than he did in America. He was to be married to a tonkinese girl, who was friends with Liat. She hadn't married Jack Barere like Mary had said she would. She married a Seabee soon after the war, and was living with him on Bali Ha'i and their children.


	2. Chapter 1

"When're you due, Nellie?" Billis asked. Nellie had a large bump, and was fit to burst.  
"Any day now, Mother is coming over from Little Rock when little one puts in an appearance. Actually, Emile?"  
"Yes, my darling?"  
"If Janet is here, I can have the baby at home, she's a fully qualified Midwife now."  
"Janet, If you wouldn't mind, it would mean the world to us." Emile said, throwing his best puppy eyes at Janet.  
"I'd love to help out. I'll stay for as long as you want after mini de Becque is born, just so I can do regular check-ups, it'll make you more comfortable. Trust me."  
"You can stay for as long as you want." Nellie said. Shock and Pain filled her face as her hand went straight to her stomach.  
"Is it time, Nellie?" Billis asked. Nellie stood up and looked at the seat cushion. There was a small wet patch.  
"Uh-Huh." She said before doubling over with another contraction.  
"Emile, You've been through this before. You know how it is, Where shall we take her? Maybe a spare bedroom?"  
"Janet" Nellie said quietly "Our Bedroom, Please"  
"Of course Nellie! You know I'll do anything." Billis and Emile held onto Nellie as she staggered into the house and up the stairs to hers and Emile's bedroom. They asked Henry to tell Stewpot that Nellie had gone into labour, and to expect to hear screaming and yelling.

*5 hours later*

"Well Done Nellie!" Janet said as she kissed Nellie's cheek. "It's a girl!" Nellie held her arms out and cradled the small bundle.  
"Emile" was all Nellie managed to say. She didn't need to say any more. Emile had been by her side the whole time.  
"What about Lucile? For a name." Emile whispered.  
"Perfect." Nellie whispered as she fell asleep. Billis went to tell Stewpot, Ngana and Jerome the happy news. They all rushed inside. Stewpot sat with Billis downstairs, each with some brandy, while Emile took Ngana and Jerome to see Lucile.  
"She's so cute!" Ngana whispered while sitting next to Nellie on the bed, who had woken up when Lucile was moved from her arms.  
"Isn't she?" Nellie said while shuffling over a bit on the king sized bed, making room for Emile and Jerome. "Come on you two." She said, patting the bed beside her.  
"Can we come in now?" Billis asked impatiently.  
"Yes" Emile said. Jerome opened the door for them, and re-joined Emile on the bed.  
"What's she called?" Stewpot asked curiously.  
"Lucile" Nellie said, while trying to sit up more. Emile took Lucile from her arms, and she shuffled up.  
"I'll get the phone" Billis said suddenly "You can phone your mother, and tell her you've had the baby"  
"I'll ring her in the morning, but thanks Luther."


End file.
